


【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事-生日小剧场

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: 嘿嘿415 祝我自己和我家猫老大生日快乐(啊…又老一岁啰😭)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604





	【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事-生日小剧场

哥～～生日快乐～～

？？？  
今天不是我生日呀

今天是哥身为金钟云这个人的生日呀

？？？ 金钟云一脸懵

哎呀！今天是哥修炼成人的那天啦！！

噗哧～这也要庆祝

当然啰  
哥的每个特别日子我都要庆祝

喔喔 象是？

生日当然不用说啰  
其他还有  
第一次跟我相遇  
第一次牵手  
第一次拥抱  
第一次确定心意  
第一次约会  
第一次主动亲我  
第一次主动跟我这个那个  
第一次……

金钟云捂住李赫宰的嘴  
够了不用再说了…………

李赫宰顺势抱住狐狸哥哥的腰  
哥～～那我们来庆祝吧！

？？？  
呀！放开我…手拿开…你亲哪呀你…  
呀！唔～～

。  
。  
。  
今日又是狡猾兔宰满足吃掉狐狸哥哥的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 同系列  
> 正文 → https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c7ff7ea9   
> 番外❶ → https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c828047c   
> 番外❷ → https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c872f92c   
> 番外❸ → https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c8d1fbf4   
> 番外❹ → https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c95d9fa5  
> 特别版 →  
> https://little-ptseng.lofter.com/post/1f122a70_1c9b23dca  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。


End file.
